This invention relates generally to vending machines and more particularly to an improved vending apparatus adapted to deliver selected packaged articles upon the actuation of one of a plurality of helical feeder coils overlying a supporting surface upon which packaged articles are disposed. The helical feeder coils rest in slots on the supporting surface such that part of the coil is above and part of the coil is below the supporting surface, so that the articles rest directly on the supporting surface without any support from the helical feeder coil.
In most earlier machines of this type, the articles rest within the convolutions of the feeder coils so that the long dimension of the articles is perpendicular to the convolutions of the coil, i.e., the articles are generally disposed vertically. This requires feeder coils with convolutions that are substantially larger than necessary to hold the articles. Furthermore, the articles are not held firmly within the feeder coil, but can move about, which can cause feeder jams. Finally, this arrangement takes up unnecessary vertical space within the vending machine, limiting its article holding capacity.
Coin-controlled vending machines incorporating drivable members for separating, retaining, advancing and discharging articles held horizontally are shown in the U.S. patents to Krakauer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,595, issued Aug. 30, 1966, U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,953, issued Oct. 3, 1967, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,279, issued Mar. 2, 1976 (see prior art FIG. 1).
Several disadvantages are inherent in such machines as above described. In the two earlier patents, the articles are not supported directly on the shelf, but rather on a longitudinal bar that resides within the convolutions of the feeder coil. This horizontal bar adds unnecessary complexity to the apparatus and, in addition, may cause the feeder coil to jam if the length of the feeder coil and bar is excessive. The third patent shows articles resting directly on the shelf, but not between the convolutions of the feeder coil. Instead, the articles are moved along the shelf by a pair of arms that extend outward from the feeder coil and traverse most of the compartment in which the article rests. This adds unnecessary complexity and, in addition, prevents adjacent feeder coils from being disposed close to one another, which in turn limits the article holding capacity of the shelf. These prior art machines also waste significant vertical space about the articles to be vended as shown in FIG. 1.
There is a need for an improved vending machine that simplifies the structure of the feeder coil and shelf while providing increased article holding capacity.